


It is What it Looks Like

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Undressing, Whouffaldi Week 2016, orange peel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'It's not what it looks like/ orange peel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is What it Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am late with this for Whouffaldi week, but better late than never. Very silly nonsense.

 

The Doctor looked miserable, his throat swollen, a high fever, and skin tinged a frankly disturbing shade of green. Who’d have guessed it, the only anti-dote to this terrible alien infection? Oranges! He sat in Clara’s kitchen, stripped to his shorts and beaded in sweat as she distractedly opened the orange and left a trail of peelings across the floor.

‘You look terrible. Open up.’

‘Gumph…’

She stood between his legs and dangled the orange. ‘Open up. Seriously, horrible sweaty death in 12 minutes!’ He grumbled, but opened his mouth.

‘Clara!’ a shocked voice from the doorway.

‘Dad! It’s not what it looks like!’

 

***

 

‘Ow…’

‘So this sunburn, and all this peeling skin, tell me again how that came about?’

‘It was a quite ordinary, accidental, chained up in the desert scenario. Completely innocent.’

‘Clara, I don’t mean to be indelicate, but you’ve got an _all-over_ tan.’

‘Danny, it’s not what it looks like…’

 

***

‘This orange dress really doesn’t suit you.’ The Doctor looked the dress up and down.

‘I like it.’ Clara said huffily.

‘It’s not a good colour on you.’

‘What are you going to do about it?’

He considered for a moment, then worked his way towards the back of the offending dress. ‘Consider me the fashion police. I’ve got my own box and everything.’ His fingers found the zipper, and the dress unpeeled itself  on to the floor. He considered further. ‘This underwear, too much orange. _Really_ not your colour.’ He fumbled with the catch and added to the orange pile upon the floor.

She turned around. ‘I suppose you’ve got a problem with this orange thong too?’

He grinned. ‘Now you mention it…’ he pulled back the waist band with one finger.

‘Clara!’

‘Gran! It’s not what it looks like!’

Her grandmother smiled sweetly, and said, before turning on her heals and leaving, ‘Clara dear, it’s exactly what it looks like. And if I were you, I wouldn’t waste a single minute more.’

 


End file.
